


be in my video

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Gratitous Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: There's a part of her that loves the idea that he's jerking off to a tape of the two of them fucking.





	be in my video

She can't remember how they got into his bedroom (with the new surveillance system he'd been bragging about all week), but here they are, frantically pawing at each other.

This time in his room is a special occasion: he strips before pushing her down onto the bed and climbing on top, something she’s never let him do before. She doubts that she'll let him do it again.

Dennis slides halfway down the bed and starts unbuttoning her pants. He makes a frustrated noise when the skinny jeans won't come off easily. Dee kicks him away and does it herself.

It’s one of the few times he’s ever bothered to go down on her (probably because he knows it's all going to be on video). Dennis is usually about as selfish in bed as he is in every other part of his life. Even when he's trying to get his sister off, he's always got some ulterior motive.

This time, it's part of his performance for the camera. Dennis is nowhere near the sex god he thinks he is (even _Charlie_ gives better head), but he wants so badly to prove how good he is on tape. Dee decides take advantage, gripping his hair and pushing her hips against his face. When she squeezes Dennis's head between her thighs, he lets a long, low groan, making her jerk against him.

He takes his time, goddamn him, and when he curls two of his fingers just right, Dee bites her lip to hold back a moan.

She cums with her heel digging into the middle of his back.

He's lucky that he’s facing away from the camera; his godly illusion would have been ruined had it caught his face slick with sweat and cum. He’s got a look of determination on his face, eyes glazed over, that makes her question if he's even totally there.

She wants to make him look like the bitch he is on camera, whining and desperate and out of control. She's not going to let him win this time.

Dennis wipes his face on the sheet and crawls up the bed until he's kneeling between her legs. He kisses her, using his tongue just to make sure she gets a good taste of herself. Dee pulls away.

He's disgusting.

He reaches down to position himself at her entrance and doesn't bother asking before pushing in. Dennis gets a smug look on his face when she lets out a shriek.

Dee hates herself just a little when she thinks about how much she loves her brother’s dick.

She tilts her hips up and wraps her legs around him, encouraging him to start moving.

Dennis starts a slow rhythm, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure up her spine. Dee tightens her thighs around him

He's trying that phony love-making bullcrap he uses with his conquests sometimes. With another man, the gentle reverence might make her feel special. With Dennis, it just means he has something to prove.

It's frustrating, and she digs her fingernails into his shoulders the way she knows he likes so he'll buck his hips into her the way that she likes.

“Don't try this slow bullshit with me, Dennis.”

He doesn't comply at first, taking his sweet time in increasing his pace, but he keeps going until his hips are slamming into her.

Dennis thrusts hard enough that Dee winds up gasping for air. He's not doing much better, swallowing and breathing hard into her ear.

She tries to keep quiet but she can't help the occasional curse that slips out. _Fuck, Dennis, just like that._

Her praise is threatening to unravel him.

Dee reaches down to touch herself and Dennis groans from above her.

She keeps rubbing--quick, determined to get there before he does--and when their eyes meet, she can't help but gasp. He quickly looks away, gripping the sheets a little harder to keep from losing himself.

“Shit Dee, do you know what you're doing to me right now?”

Dee can't respond. She's too close to the edge now to find words.

“ _Jesus_ , Dee. Slow down.”

Dee closes her eyes so she doesn’t have to look at him, arches her back and bites back a squeal when she cums.

“O- _oh fuck_. Shit.”

Dennis is shaking above her, letting out little grunts and whines with each thrust. She keeps moving against him, chasing the tail of her orgasm.

He leans down to kiss her and Dee bites his lip, and he breathes a shaky moan into her mouth.

He feels so _good_ inside her in the aftermath of her climax, and before long she can feel her muscles tightening again.

Dee finds herself falling over the edge and Dennis can't help but follow. He practically wails before collapsing onto her chest.

It takes a moment before she realizes.

“Oh shit, did you cum inside me?”

…..

Dee idly wonders if anyone else will ever see the tape. Maybe someday Mac will stumble across it. Maybe he'll even laugh at Dennis for getting so turned on by his sister, the gross bird.

The rest of the gang probably thinks they’ve banged anyway.

…..

Dennis thinks he's so subtle and suave. She's never confronted him about this. There's a part of her that loves the idea that he's jerking off to a tape of the two of them fucking.

 

 


End file.
